Plaisirs de métamorphose
by Millama
Summary: Un été, deux femmes se rencontrent, s'attirent, se redécouvrent, cachée derrière un masque de métamorphose. Un OS court mais sensuel sur deux personnages pas souvent mis ensembles. Un petit brin de plaisir pour egayer leurs jours !


Bonsoir mes loulous !!

Ce soir j'ai été prise d'une inspiration soudaine pour écrire un petit OS que je vous partage. J'espère simplement qu'il vous plaira. Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de scènes explicites, du coup je sais pas ce que vous allez en penser xD

Je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, bonne lecture !!!

Millama.

Une boîte de nuit comme les autres, un soir d'été londonien. A ceci près qu'il n'y a aucun être non-magique ici. La discothèque est remplie de sorcières et sorciers en tous genres venus se divertir et chercher une âme avec laquelle repartir. La musique bat son plein et sorcier et créatures magiques pensantes se déhanchent sur un des seuls airs moldus connus de la communauté magique, Porcelain Black - Pretty little psych. Une musique à la fois entraînante et sexy. Les corps se rapprochent, se collent, s'apprennent, se découvrent.

Dans la foule, deux femmes. Deux femmes qui autrefois se connaissaient, se détestaient. Deux femmes qui fut un temps tout opposait, même les camps dans lesquels elles se trouvaient. Deux femmes qui en ce jour ne se connaissaient plus, deux femmes aux apparences complètement différentes de l'époque où elles s'étaient aperçues. Deux femmes qui du fait de leur vécue s'étaient permises un sort de métamorphose pour devenir autre chose. Des personnes différentes physiquement de ce qu'elles avaient pu être pour être libres. Pour se donner une chance.

Deux êtres qui réunis sous une nouvelle forme, s'étaient séduits d'un regard. Sans un mot, elles s'étaient observées longuement, entamant un jeu de regard, un jeu de drague, cherchant à faire tomber l'autre en première. Qui un clin d'oeil, qui se mord la lèvre, qui se dandine contre toi avec le genre de regard à embraser tous les sens. La musique fait trembler les murs, les basses rythment le pas, les deux corps se frôlent de plus en plus, s'approchent, se cherchent, s'enflamment au toucher de l'autre.

Puis dans la pénombre, dans le changement des couleurs d'éclairage, la température monte entre les deux femmes, le jeu accélère, elles ne savent plus qui est en tête, qui mène la danse, qui veut quoi, ce qu'elles savent, c'est que le désir va les consumer, les brûler si elles n'y succombent pas. Et elles veulent y succomber. Elles veulent sentir la bouche de l'autre contre la leur, elles veulent sentir leur coeur battre à fond et prendre de la vitesse jusqu'à atteindre l'apogée du plaisir, atteindre des rivages qu'elles n'ont plus approché depuis longtemps.

Alors, les corps tremblants de désir, moites de la chaleur étouffante du lieu, les yeux brillants d'envie, la peau vibrant du besoin d'être touchée, les lèvres brûlant de se poser sur celles d'en face, d'un même mouvement elles s'attirent l'une à l'autre et les bouches se rencontrent. Le baiser s'approfondit, les langues s'approvoisent, les corps deviennent bouillant. Bouillant du besoin de sentir la peau nue contre la sienne. Alors les doigts glissent dans les cheveux, s'entortillent, s'emmêlent et s'accrochent pour ne pas sombrer dans le plaisir que procure ce contact. Le baiser devient passion, la passion s'amplifie et elles disparaissent. Elles transplanent pour apparaître au beau milieu d'un appartement simple mais décoré avec goût. Plus exactement dans une chambre raffinée où elles tombent à la renverse sur un lit aux draps de satin.

La plus téméraire se met à cheval sur la seconde qui donne un petit coup de bassin. Premier gémissement. Premier appel à la luxure et celle du dessus passe ses mains avec empressement sous le tee-shirt de la seconde tout en se dirigeant à nouveau vers les lèvres pulpeuses qui l'appellent de façon indécente.

Les tee-shirts volent, les soutiens-gorges les suivent dans leur courses et les gémissements se font plus forts, plus intenses sous les caresses plus pressantes. Et sous le désir qui augmente, sous le plaisir si puissant, les barrières magiques se fendent, les masques s'envolent, les sorts disparaissent.

Mais rien ne semble les perturber, les dessous finissent au sol et dans la chambre éclairée par le clair de lune, une belle rousse embrasse les seins dune jolie brune, descendant le long de son ventre pour finir entre ses cuisses. Un tout autre baiser commence et les gémissements se transforment en cris jusqu'à ce que la brune se torde sur le lit et ne sache plus comment respirer, jusqu'à ce que dans un spasme son corps se courbe et qu'elle jouisse dans un cri silencieux, les ongles plantés dans les draps.

La rousse remonte, les yeux fermés, la bouche humide du liquide qu'elle a goûté. Des lèvres se lient aux siennes, les places changent, le plaisir revient au galop pour la brune et enfle plus encore pour la rousse, à son plus grand étonnement. Jamais son désir n'avait atteind ce stade pour quiconque.

Un doigt caresse son intimité et elle se tend sous le toucher. Toucher tout à la fois léger et parfait. Ses seins se pointent et la bouche de la brune en lèche le bout tout pendant que son doigt s'insère avec une lenteur désespérante en elle. C'est à son tour de gémir, les yeux mi-clos, submergée par des vagues fracassantes de plaisir.

Reprise par ses pulsions dominantes, elle se laisse emporter et reprend sa place du début, sa partenaire caressant toujours son intimité. Elle glisse à son tour sa main vers le bas ventre de la brune et caresse le petit bout de chair dépassant. Les bouches se retrouvent, les langues reprennent leur danse, les doigts bougent plus vite, entrent, sortent, caressent avec plus d'empressement. La jouissance s'approche à grands pas, roule lentement et enfle comme la mer pendant la tempête pour devenir une grande vague qui s'écrase en elles lorsque les doigts trouvent ce point qui les projette vers un lointain ailleurs. Les gémissements sont plus forts, presque un cri étouffé par le baiser.

Alors les corps retombent, essoufflés. Les corps s'enlacent, la musique de leur rencontre en tête et juste avant que la somnolence ne les prenne...

_ Weasley?

Le nom ne claque pas telle une insulte comme cela aurait pu être le cas bien des années auparavant. La vie a suivi son cours depuis, de l'eau a passé sous les ponts, elles ont vécue, aimé, haï pour de vrai.

_ Quelle surprise, Parkinson.

Véritablement. La rousse s'est un peu reculée pour observer et redécouvrir celle qu'elle ne pouvait souffrir au collège.Elle a changé depuis, est devenue belle, beaucoup plus belle que quiconque ne l'aurait cru.

_ Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de très...Gryffondor dans tout ça, sourit la brune les yeux à nouveau emplis de désir.

Le coeur de Ginny s'emballe, son corps s'éveille à nouveau. Elle a envie de Pansy. Envie de retrouver les sensations découvertes en sa présence. Son corps la trahit, ses seins se tendent. Elle n'y peut rien, elle n'a pas envie de s'en cacher.

_ Et moi je me disais bien que ca ressemblait à du Serpentard. Répliqua-t-elle sensuellement.

Elle l'attira à elle et scella leur nouvelle rencontre d'un profond et passionné baiser. Cela allait-il durer? Merlin seul savait, pour l'instant, elles ne pensaient qu'à une chose : rassasier leurs appétits charnel autant que possible car pour la première fois elles se sentaient affamés...


End file.
